


The Egg

by WinterEyes18



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream Escapes Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Dragons, Fluff, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pandora's Vault Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: There Dream sat in his obsidian cell, alone. The blonde had just killed Tommy in a blind fit of rage. He regretted killing the boy. He didn’t want to, but once Dream hit him the blonde couldn't stop. He was starting to wonder if being in the cell for so long was getting to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Dragon-naped

There Dream sat in his obsidian cell, alone. The blonde had just killed Tommy in a blind fit of rage. He regretted killing the boy. He didn’t want to, but once Dream hit him the blonde couldn't stop. He was starting to wonder if being in the cell for so long was getting to him. The blonde sat on the floor and against the wall as his mind wandered. A rumble echoed through the room but Dream didn’t think much of it, that was until the room and everything in it started to shake. He quickly sat up as the shaking got more and more intense. The rumbling from earlier got louder and closer to him. Dream saw the obsidian above him break before scaly talon grabbed the blonde. He let out a scream as the owner of that talon pulled him out and through the tunnel it had made. Sunlight filtered through the hole and around the scaly body. Dream could make out the colors of rusty brown and copper scales on a thick body. He couldn’t tell what kind of creature had a hold of him since he couldn’t see the rest of it. The creature quickly climbed out of the tunnel and out to the outside world. Dream heard the rustling of what sounded like leather before he was lifted into the air. The landscape below him blurred as the creature, which Dream could now tell was a dragon, flew further and further away from Pandora’s Vault. He watched as his view of green land shifted to sea. He immediately looked up to see the giant mountain the dragon was flying toward. The copper brown dragon zoomed around twists and turns as it flew through a decent sized crack in the side of the mountain. The dragon gently dropped Dream on a stone outcrop then continued without him. Around him he heard grumbling, rustling and movement. But none of that mattered to him once he noticed the mop of brown hair next to him.

“George” the blonde whispered. The body next to him shifted as they sat up. Brown eyes met his own green ones.

“Dream” George almost squeaked. Dream serged forward and hugged the older boy, knowing he would most likely push the blonde away. To his shock George pulled him closer. A loud rumble from behind George cut the reunion short. Around the pair multiple light sources appeared, revealing that they were surrounded by a lot of dragons. The sound of something landing next to them made the two launch to their feet. Next to them was a woman with dark blue hair, crouched to her knees before slowly rising. She wore a navy blue full-body suit that looked like it was made of scales. One of her eyes was covered by her hair, the other almost a pale blue. The bottom half of her face was covered by a mask.

“Dream, George” the tall woman said.

“How do you know who we are” George questioned.

“Come with me” she ignored the brunettes question and quickly walked past them. 

“Wait, how do you know us” Dream yelled after her. She kept going and didn't answer them. The two boys shared a look then followed her through the path the dragons made for her. They ran through a narrow tunnel trying to follow the blue haired woman.

_Dream_

That woman is fast. Me and George lost her pretty quick after a turn. There was no other paths or tunnels we could follow other than the one we were on now. George held onto my hand as I led him down the tunnel. A sudden flood of light blinded me for a minute. Once I got my sight back I pulled George with me out of the tunnel. Beyond the tunnel was a giant cave, like the mountain was hollow. Dragons were everywhere and in every size, color and shape, some flew around while others gathered on outcrops. Me and George walked closer to the edge where some small dragons played. George let go of my hand to crouch down and try to pet them. A few of the tiny creatures inched closer to him and sniffed his hand. They each chirped and jumped on him. I smiled as he laughed when they started licking him. I really missed hearing him laugh. Behind me I heard another rumble. I looked up behind me to see the woman and the dragon that had grabbed me. Both of them were watching me and George, likely making sure we didn’t hurt the little ones. They tilted their heads to the side once they realized I noticed them. The woman sat on the dragons’ shoulder where its wing connected to its body. She tapped the back of its neck before sliding down the length of its body and landing in a crouch again. George immediately stood and hid behind me as she rose to her full height. The 6’7 woman started to slowly circle around us and I couldn’t tell if she wanted to kill us or not. I could hear her sniffing us like a dog would a new person. She eventually stopped in front of me again, her pale blue eye bore into my green ones.

“Who are you” I asked her again.

“I’m not surprised that you don’t recognize me, after all I have changed quite a bit since we last saw each other.” she chuckled as she pulled off her mask and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled down at me while I stared at her face in complete shock.

“Hello Dreamie” she said.

“Skye?”


	2. It's been a while

Dream continued to stare at the woman that stood in front of him. He stared into her one pale one ebony eyes. She smiled at the shorter male, a soft, affectionate look in her mismatched eyes. Dream eventually snapped out of his shock and hugged the blue haired woman, she immediately returned the affection.

“It’s good to see you too Dream” she gave the blonde a light squeeze before he pulled away.

“It’s been a while Skye” he smiled.

“Almost seven years” behind Skye the copper brown dragon had dropped down from where it had perched on the stone wall and now stood right behind her. The dragon nudged at her shoulder until she started to pet its head.

“Do you remember my brother Kigo”

“Yea, man he’s gotten big” Dream muttered that last part. 

“Dream, who are they” George asked timidly, still hiding behind his 6’3 friend.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Uh George this is Skye and her little brother KIgo, I met them when I was younger, I think even before I met you.” Dream explained.

“Dream told me a few things about you George” the 6’7 woman smirked a little at the 5’8 brunette.

“Like what” he questioned.

“Nothing too important” Dream squeaked out before Skye could embarrass him. All three elders laughed at the youngers outburst.

“Fine you big baby” Skye chuckled. Dream lust glared at the 160yr old woman.

“Where are we anyway” the blonde changed the subject.

“My home, the  Snowfall Nest. Where my father, the White King, lives.” Skye gestured to the area below the edge. On a large island in the middle of the water laid a large white dragon. Its six eyes closed, large head resting on its front legs and big wings tucked into its sides. Smaller dragons perched on the frills on the back of its head as it slept.

“That’s your father” George asked as him and the other boys followed Skye along a path.

“Yes, he’s over 500 years old. He has protected the dragons who call this nest home for centuries.” she spoke as her father awoke and stood. The dragons on his frills flew away as he rose to meet two of his nine children and guests. His large head cast a slight shadow over the two dragons and two humans. 

_ "So this is the human you chose"  _ he asked his eldest daughter. 

_ "Yes father, I believe Dream can help us stop it and her"  _ Skye replied. 

_ "Very well, show them where they will be staying"  _ the king went back to his resting spot after that.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying” the princess led the two humans to a small cave with the entrance covered in a thick layer of vines. The interior was lightly decorated with thin columns of ice and vines. A bed covered in animal furs occupied the middle of the back wall. One one wall there was a hole covered in clear ice. Through that ‘window’ they could see the sun slowly setting over the ocean. Despite the ice inside the cave was a comfortable temperature.

“You two should get some rest. I’ll fill you in on why you’re here in the morning” Skye says as she pushed aside the vines and left Dream and George alone. The pair stayed silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Eventually Dream sat on the bed, slightly surprised when he felt it dip under his weight. The blonde let out a sigh as he flopped onto his back, relishing in the feeling of a soft bed for the first time in what felt like months. Meanwhile George stood by the ‘window’ with his arms wrapped around his torso. The brunette watched Dream out of the corner of his eye, noticing how relaxed the boy seemed to be.

“I know you probably hate me now, and I wouldn’t blame you if you did” the blonde said quietly.

“I don’t hate you” the older said quickly and without much thought. Dream pushed himself up, resting his elbows on his knees and asked, “Why, after everything I’ve done.”

“Because I could never hate you, I love you too much” George admitted.

“George” 

“Don’t, please. You’ve done so much for me, you know me better than probably anyone else. You are everything to me.” the brunette stood in front of Dream with his small hands cupping the sides of the blondes’ neck, making look up at the smaller boy. Dream was silent as Georges’ words slowly sank in. His green eyes locked onto Georges’ brown ones before his strong arms wrapped around the boy, pulling the brunette into his lap. The blonde couldn’t come up with anything to say, so he kissed him. George squeaked in surprise but quickly returned the kiss. Dreams’ large hands rested on the smaller mans’ narrow waist. The both of them quickly got lost in the kiss. Georges’ small hands slowly drifted from Dreams’ neck, one lightly traced the scars on the blondes’ face while the other rested on his shoulder. When Dream pulled away George chased after his lips. The blonde kept the other still as they both panted lightly. They stared into each others eyes before George pulled him into another toe curling kiss. Dream quickly flipped them over, making sure George was comfortable.

For hours Dream slowly took George apart and put him back together. Georges’ loud moans and groans were music to Dreams’ ears, the thick vines not letting any of the brunettes’ wonderful noises escape. Once it hit midnight the boys fell asleep curled up together under the furs, both with a smile on their faces. George slept peacefully for the first time in a while, cradled in Dreams strong arms.


	3. He's Gone

While Dream and George were thousands of miles away, nobody had noticed that they were gone and that Tommy was dead. Everyone had gone to bed that night not knowing that anything had changed. The next morning Sam went to the prison like usual. But once he got to his office and saw what was on the camera his good mood went sour. Chunks of obsidian piled up on the floor, the few things in the room were knocked onto their sides. But the most important thing was that Dream and Tommy were gone. Sam immediately called Sapnap, Bad and Tubbo. The creeper met the three men at the portal and led them to his office.

“What the hell” Sapnap says as he looked at the screen.

“It was like this when I came in” Sam explained.

“Well move the lava and lets check it out” Tubbo says. Sam flipped the lever and they waited as the lava flow was redirected and the path rose. The four men walked across the platform to the destroyed cell. 

“How would Dream be able to do this” Bad questioned as he looked through the hole in the ceiling and ran his hand along the edge.

“I don’t think he could, looks like something much bigger did.” Tubbo said. 

“We gotta find him” Sapnap grumbled.

“How, he’s probably long gone by now” Sam quipped at the boy.

“Sam’s right Sap. Dream’s likely far away, and Tommy’s probably dead” Tubbo says.

The news of Dreams' escape and Tommys’ possible death spread like wildfire. The news even reached Technoblade in his secluded home before noon, courtesy of Ranboo, Philza, and Tubbo. The 7’3 piglin was not at all surprised that Dream had escaped nor was he torn up about Tommy being dead, since he had never really liked the kid. So while almost everyone was freaking out and trying to figure out how he got out, Techno went about his morning as he usually would, like working on his potato farm. The tall piglin never noticed that he was being watched by a small green, brown speckled dragon hiding in a tree and observing him as he went about his morning.

Hours before Dream and George slowly woke up as it got brighter outside. Georges’ soft brown eyes slowly blinked open to see the columns of clear blue ice that attached to the stone wall. The brunette didn’t dare to move at all, drinking in the feeling of Dreams’ warm body against his back and the weight of the blondes arm around his waist. Dreams’ level breathing lightly blew on the back of the brunettes’ neck, making slight shivers travel down his spine. The blonde against his back slowly awoke as the room was illuminated by the sunlights reflection in the water outside. He let out a groan, tiredly blinking his vibrant green eyes open.

“Good morning” George whispered in a very quiet voice.

“Mornin’” Dream said, his voice all gravely, “How ya feeling.” 

“Everything is sore as hell” the brunette groaned. Dream chuckled saying, “Sorry, I guess I went a little rough on ya.” The blonde planted feather light kisses over a few of the hickies he had left on Georges’ neck the night before.

“Do you wanna take a bath” Dream whispered.

“Yea, but you’ll have to carry me” George grumbled. The scared man behind him huffed out a short laugh before he peeled the furs off and easily picked up the smaller male bridle style, carrying him to the bathroom attached to their room. Dream slowly stepped into the surprisingly warm water of the tiny pond that served as their bath. He gently set George in his lap and relaxed back against the side. The pair stayed in the pond for a while, completely relaxing in the warm water and soothing Georges’ soreness. Dream tenderly ran a large hand through Georges’ soft brown hair, making him melt against Dreams’ chest even more. By the time they got out the sun had fully risen over the horizon.

A fresh set of clothes for each of them sat on the bed. The bed itself was clean and remade. Once the boys had gotten dressed in the clothes, that surprisingly fit them perfectly, a wingless, hornless dragon pushed through the thick wall of vines. The apparently dog-like dragon studied the pair for a second then motioned for them to follow. Dream gently grabbed Georges’ hand as they followed after the short creature through the tunnel to a big outcrop that overlooked the already bustling nest. 

“This place is really beautiful” George said quietly. Dream simply hummed his agreement before a dark blue dragon flew up and landed on the edge. The boys watched as that dragon shifted into Skye. She smiled at them as she pet the dog-like dragons head and purred to it. The dragon turned and ran off while Skye walked up to Dream and George.

“I see you two got comfortable” the blue haired woman smirked.

“You totally knew what would happen” Dream groaned.

“No, I just had a feeling.” she giggled, “But getting you two together isn’t why you’re here.”

“Then why are we” George questioned.

“Dream is here to help us destroy The Egg and stop the Ender Dragon.” the oldest there said, “You are here to help him stay in control.”

“How do you know I’ll be able to do that” the brunette asked.

“Because you two share a strong bond. I believe that together you would be able to help us and your friends.” The pair was quiet as Skyes’ words slowly sank in. They shared a look, holding eye contact for a second. Dream then looked back to Skye and said, “If we’re going after that egg we’re going to need more help, and I have a few people in mind.”

“Okay, then lets get started” Skye grinned. 


	4. Who was the Ender Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this chapter in tales the death of a child.

The small Dragon hid in the same tree for many hours, watching Technoblade as the piglin moved around his land. As the sun passed its highest point the green scaled dragon heard the voice of one of his brothers in his head, telling him to go ahead with the plan. The dragon slowly changed into the body of a 6’4 young teen with dark green hair and freckles covering his body. A light suit of armor made out of his shedded green scales encased his body. The boy waited until Techno was going to feed his horse to drop down from the tree branch he had perched on near the stable. The piglin quickly dropped the hay he was about to give his horse and pulled out his sword. The dragon teen slowly rose to his full height and put up his hands, trying to show that he didn’t want to fight the taller man. 

“Easy, I just want to talk” he said. Techno, very slowly, lowered his blade but still held a tight grip on the hilt.

“Who are you and what do you want” he questioned.

“My name is Lin and I’m here because of your friend Dream” the green haired teen said. 

“How would you know what Dream wants” the 7’3 piglin almost growled. 

“Because he told my sister about you” was all Lin said.

“How would he, he was in Pandora’s Vault.”

“My older brother broke him out and took him to our nest” he explained, “and I am here to take you there.”

“Why would I go anywhere with you” Techno questioned.

“If you want to help your Enderman friend, you will” that perked Technos’ interest even more, his interest being the only thing that kept him from killing Lin. The piglin knew about Ranboos’ problems with his memory and occasional blackouts and how much it troubled the boy. So if there was a way to help him and possibly give him a somewhat normal life, Techno was not about to pass that up.

“Promise you’ll help Ranboo, then I’ll go with you” he put away his sword.

“Of course, but I wouldn’t be the one to help him” Lin said, shifting into his normal dragon form, his lean body covered in different shades of green scales speckled brown. The Forest Dragon laid down to allow Techno to climb on his back. Once the 7’3 piglin was settled, Lin took off with a few flaps of his wings. Techno watched as the view around him slowly changed as the young dragon flew. 

After almost an hour three other dragons appeared next to them. On two of those dragons sat Ranboo and Tubbo. The third dragon was much smaller than the others and it seemed to be carrying a thick leather book. Just as Techno was about to call out to his friends the scenery around them suddenly changed and he got hit with a feeling similar to when he goes through a Nether portal. He immediately looked around at what was now around him and to the mountain the dragons were flying toward. Behind him he heard Ranboo mutter a few words in the Endermans language but he couldn’t catch any of what he said over the rush of wind in his ears. The three men hung on tight as the dragons flew through the entrance and to the center of the nest. They looked around in awe as dragons of every size, shape, and color flew past them until Lin and the other three dragons landed by a cave near the top. Out of that cave came Skye. The smallest dragon quickly landed in front of the blue haired woman, standing on its hind legs to give her the book in its paws. The 160yr old purred a ‘Thank you’ in dragonese and tossed the little creature a small fish as it flew off with the two other dragons following and Lin staying.

“Technoblade, Ranboo, Tubbo” Skye turned to address the three men, “Dream told me about you.” 

“Where is Dream” Techno asked. She simply motioned to the cave behind her. The three men, and Lin, followed after her. Inside was Dream, George, KIgo and another one of Skyes’ brothers Onyx, both dragons in their human forms. 

The four males stood at a large table that Skye walked up to and placed the leather bound book next to Dream. The blonde glanced at the book and said to Skye, “Thanks, we’re really gonna need this.” The eldest nodded her acknowledgement before Tubbo spoke, “Dream, George.” The aforementioned men looked up at the boy.

“Hey Tubbo” George waved timidly at the younger. The shorter brunette barely acknowledged George, instead focusing on the dirty blonde next to the older man.

Dream hardly looked at Tubbo and stayed quiet. The four dragons, Techno, Ranboo, and George waited for one of the two to speak. After almost two full minutes Dream was the one to finally break the tense silence.

“Tubbo I’m sorry, for everything I did. I don’t know what happened to me, I just wasn’t myself.” he says quietly. Tubbo didn’t say anything in response, but Ranboo did.

“Were you yourself when you were messing with my head” Dream gave the 8’5 Enderman a questioning look and said, “I’ve never done anything to your head Ranboo. I don’t have that ability.”

“If you didn’t, then who did” the half and half man questioned. 

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if the Ender Dragon is behind it. She has that power.” Skye says.

“How would you know that” Techno asked her. At first she didn’t answer, instead looking down in apparent shame with her three brothers.

“She was our mother” Onyx muttered quietly, his tone making the shame they felt very clear to the men in front of them.

“She abandoned all of us almost a hundred years ago” Kigo says.

“Why would she abandon you guys” George asked him.

“We don’t know for sure, but we think she succumbed to the dark magic she used. One day she was fine, the same loving mother I always knew, but the next, everything changed.”

Over 95 years ago a young Skye ran around, chasing her two same aged brothers around the large black body of their mother. Saphara watched as her eldest children played, her seven young fledglings sleeping soundly under one of her large wings.

As the day wore on and the sun started to set the dragoness and her mate herded their ten children into the cave that was their personal home. Once the sun fully set the family of 12 had settled in for the night and fell asleep.

At around five in the morning they were awoken by the sound of rocks and trees being hit and broken. A quick look around the cave provided the knowledge that Saphara was not there. Thinking that the dragoness was possibly fighting an intruder, the family rushed out to help her. The sight they were greeted with made them all freeze. 

Standing in the water that was almost touching her belly was Saphara, alone. Her grey belly now almost glowed an eerie purple color. Her ribcage glowed through her now dull black scales. That glow traveled up her throat and to the inside of her mouth. Her mouth hung open as she panted with her wings spread out. 

Before any of her family could stop her, the smallest fledgling, a silver little girl named Fullmoon, called out to her mother. 

Sapharas’ head snapped up and looked over at them, her once soft pink eyes now glowed that same eerie purple. 

The feeling of fear overwhelmed the ten children to the point that they started to tremble. They watched with wide eyes as their mother lunged at them and their father ran to stop her. 

The king and queen fought each other as their children and other dragons, that had been woken up by the noise, watched on. At one point Saphara knocked her mate away and lunged for the kids again. All of them were able to get away in time, all but the little silver girl. The dragoness’ jaws clamped down on the fledgling. Her siblings cowered as they heard the poor girls screams of pain as their own mothers’ teeth dug into her flesh. 

A sudden hit in the side from the king made Saphara release Fullmoon, letting her free fall almost twenty feet to the ground. The little girl hit the ground with a sickening thud and laid there, not moving and barely breathing, as her father chased Saphara out of the mountain.

Even with all the help from the healers, by the time the sun rose Fullmoon had succumbed to her injuries and passed away. Before her body was to be buried, each one of her siblings took a scale from her body to keep on a string around their necks.

Skye twisted that scale between her fingers as she told her family's story. The five non-dragons stood in silence, all of them in complete shock.

“Most of the dragons that came or were hatched here after that, don’t know the full story. Just the story of a loving queen that went mad.” the eldest dragoness sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything dream smp related so please be nice and give constructive feedback.   
> Also check out my other works. I post here and on Wattpad under SkyeEyes17.


End file.
